Odeio Segunda Feira
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: "Quando você chega para trabalhar pela manhã, a última coisa que espera é ver uma mulher estranha no seu escritório. Pois bem, é o que está acontecendo comigo. Neste exato momento."  Dramione


**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione e todos os amiguinhos do Harry Pôquer pertencem a Tia JK. Roubar é feio, e ganhar dinheiro em cima da idéia alheia também XD...

**Sinopse**: "Quando você chega para trabalhar pela manhã, a última coisa que espera é ver uma mulher estranha no seu escritório. Pois bem, é o que está acontecendo comigo. Neste exato momento."

**Odeio Segunda Feira**

Segunda feira, 8:25 AM

– _Muito bem, Draco Malfoy: O que fez?_ – A mulher irritante tinha a petulância de invadir seu escritório, numa segunda de manhã, e questioná-lo sobre suas ações – _O que deu errado? Ela falou demais, outra vez? Porque se for isso, eu posso..._

Ele se sentiu tão atordoado que não conseguiu interromper. E assim, ela continuou falando – Por meia hora, sem parar. Dando justificativas tolas sobre um jantar que não passou de uma troca irrelevantes de insultos com a sabe-tudo Granger. Até que ele finalmente teve o desprazer de olhar atentamente a invasora.

Era ruiva. Uma maldita e sardenta ruiva.

– _Weasley..._ – Resmungou. Isso pareceu atrapalhar a capacidade dela de formar palavras. Ou talvez a combinação do olho roxo e do aborrecimento a tivessem detido. A Granger havia lhe dado um soco. De novo – _Por todos os demônios, saia daqui!_

Foi naquele momento que Draco Malfoy, bruxo oriundo de uma das melhores famílias do mundo mágico, questionou a própria sanidade. Até a mais leve hipótese de que Granger tivesse contado fazia-lhe ambicionar a licença dos aurores para matar. Ele iria esperar a cretina de sangue-ruim até que saísse do trabalho, e então...

Espere, a Weasley estava rindo – escandalosamente – no canto da sala. Logo, houve uma batidinha na porta, seguida pela voz de sua secretária:

– _Está bem, Senhor Malfoy?_ – Ninguém costumava rir na sua sala. Nunca; por isso entendeu a preocupação. Embora não aplacasse a vontade de demiti-la – _Senhor?_

– Me _faça um enorme favor, senhorita Chang: Preocupe-se com seus assuntos_. – Carregou seu tom com o máximo de desagrado e superioridade que conseguiu – _Tenho absoluta certeza de que há trabalho para ser feito em sua mesa. Volte para lá._

O ofego, e os rápidos passos retrocedendo funcionaram como um energizador instantâneo. Afinal, uma xícara de café e empregados atrevidos em seu devido lugar eram a melhor parte da manhã.

Virou-se – Ah, sim, Weasley ainda estava ali. Tinha de dar um jeito nela também – E ao vê-la abrir novamente a boca, resolveu ser mais rápido:

– _Não me importa o que tem a dizer. Siga o exemplo da senhorita Chang, e volte para o cubículo de onde saiu. Garanto que existem muitas coisas ali para serem feitas_ – Deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos mais malvados – _Como trocar os móveis... Ou uma demolição._

A reação dela foi exatamente o que ele esperava, e o júbilo interior atingiu níveis tão exorbitantes que tornaram impossíveis descrições de qualquer espécie: A única fêmea da ninhada Weasley franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrou-lhe o dedo médio, e recitou uma amostra do palavreado chulo que adquiriu sendo educada com tão poucos recursos (sem mencionar o batalhão de irmãos mais velhos). E Draco sorriu. Segundos depois, os seguranças retiraram a relutante mulher de seu quase imaculado escritório.

"_Nota Mental de Draco Malfoy: Cho Chang não serve para ser secretária apenas porque faz parte do abrangente grupo de mulheres onde a combinação de uma saia apertada, salto alto e meias de seda ficam bem. Sua habilidade para ouvir atrás da porta tem sua utilidade. Porém, na maioria dos casos, devo tomar cuidado com ela. Ou ter um bom feitiço de memória à mão.__PS: Mandar fazer uma limpeza na sala durante o intervalo do almoço. Vai saber onde a Weasley andou, e que tipo de germes carrega_."

13:24 PM

– _Muito bem, Malfoy, que diabos aconteceu entre você e Hermione?_ – Excelente, outro Weasley. E veja só, há um bônus surpresa! _– Harry a ouviu conversando com Ginny, e ela não estava feliz._

– _Fale de uma vez! Nós não estamos dispostos a gastar nossos intervalos de almoço inteiros com você._– Para você que apostou no maravilhoso e funcional Harry-salvador-dos-bruxos-Potter, parabéns, resposta certa! – _Somos pessoas ocupadas. _

_– Maldição_ – sussurrou. Draco havia considerado a vitória contra a Weasley como o marco de que seu dia iria melhorar. Ledo engano – _Não falo de meus assuntos com ninguém que não esteja envolvido. Portanto, saiam de minha frente. Agora._

– _Ora, seu..._ – Weasley agarrou-lhe firmemente pelo colarinho, e a cadeira onde estava sentado afastou-se da mesa com aquele desagradável ruído de unhas no quadro negro – _Se tiver feito qualquer coisa para fazê-la chorar..._

– _Santo Deus, Weasley, tem certeza de que estamos falando da Granger?_ – Seu rosto adquiriu uma falsa expressão confusa - _Fazer você e o Potter se desmancharem em lágrimas como as menininhas que são é infinitamente mais fácil. Granger simplesmente chutaria entre as pernas do homem que a aborrecesse. Se estivesse de bom humor, é claro._

Weasley fez menção de dar-lhe um soco – Mais um, viva! – Entretanto, Potter pôs a mão em seu ombro. Draco detestou admitir, mas a cara de "eu sei o que você está tentando esconder" do cretino o surpreendeu. Não que ele fosse alardear isso.

– _Deixe-o, Rony , não vale a pena_ – Potter sorriu, para a surpresa de todos – _E Malfoy, cuide desse olho. Faça um feitiço, ou peça ajuda a sua mãe. Talvez ela tenha alguma maquiagem que você possa usar._

Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, testa rachada e seu escudeiro pobretão deixaram o restaurante, sorrindo como os idiotas que eram.

Deixando para trás uma pequena platéia, e um homem extremamente bravo.

18:35 PM

Ele estava muito, muito cansado. A cabeça latejava, as costas doíam, e cada articulação de seu corpo assemelhava-se a uma dobradiça enferrujada.

Todas as mulheres normais diriam algo semelhante a "Sente-se bem?" ou "Precisa de alguma coisa?".

– _O que aconteceu com você? Parece que um Hipogrifo quase arrancou sua perna. Outra vez._ – Todas, exceto Granger. Ela era a única mulher capaz de ver um homem exausto e caçoar dele.

– _O que aconteceu comigo? Vou lhe dizer o que houve, mulherzinha de sangue-ruim. Eu tive o pior dia de toda minha maldita vida adulta. E tudo por culpa sua e de seus amigos miseráveis. Aliás, não foi a perna que o Hipogrifo quase arrancou, foi o braço._

– Tanto _faz. Perna, braço, cabeça... De qualquer forma, era mentira_ – Hermione desfez o ridículo coque. Ele sempre se perguntou que tipo de grampo era tão forte a ponto de prender o cabelo dela – _E você não teve o pior dia. Eu tive. Parkinson foi a minha mesa me ameaçar de manhã; Zabini me encontrou durante meu horário de almoço, acompanhado de outro homem ainda menos inteligente que ele. Todos foram me perguntar por que havia lhe dado outro soco._

AH, como ela deve ter gostado disso – pensou Draco, deixando seu casaco em cima de uma cadeira. Ela deve ter adorado espalhar a idéia.

– _E o que disse?_

– _Falei que não era assunto deles_ – Granger tirou a varinha do bolso. No momento seguinte, a área ao redor do olho direito de Draco adquiriu sua cor e tamanho normal – _E que fossem ao inferno. E você?_

– _Disse quase o mesmo_ – Malfoy sentou-se na beirada da cama, desabotoando a camisa – _Merda, Granger, esse seu feitiço de machucado é bastante convincente. Nenhum de seus amigos sequer desconfiou. E pelo visto, nem os meus._

– _Todos pensam que não nos suportamos._ – Aproximou-se dele, sentando a seu lado – _Como sempre. _

– _Excelente_ – beijou-a – _É melhor que ninguém saiba._

Bom, talvez Potter desconfiasse. E também houve aquela vez em que estava meio bêbado ao lado de Blase... Granger não precisava saber disso. Ele faria o pedido em breve – Talvez em um mês ou dois – então todos saberiam.

Mas Potter não seria um dos padrinhos. Nem se o inferno congelasse, e os demônios estivessem numa guerra de neve com o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa.

Nem assim.

O-O-O

**Nota:** Primeiro de tudo: Sim, essa fic foi a MAIS louca que já escrevi na vida. A culpa de isso ter acontecido foi dos milhões de trashs e ripagens em que andei esbarrando na busca por uma fic Dramione de qualidade...

Sério, eu vi MILHÕES Deles. Muito mais do que achava – e sabia – que existia o_o''...

Um Draco meloso, uma Hermione promíscua... Cara, eu não consegui terminar nenhuma daquelas coisas, então simplesmente fechei o GOOgle Chrome, abri o Word, e comecei a escrever. E deu nisso aí - qqq...

E só publiquei graças a **Mii ****– **Minha adorável e caridosa quase-gêmea que me disse que era engraçado, que não estava OOC, e que betaria com prazer XD...

Enfim, qualquer crítica, erro ou "Out of character", me mandei um e-mail, PM, o que for, que eu aceitarei com prazer XD...

Como sempre, é sua escolha deixar review. A minha fase de "R&R, PLEASE!" já passou XD. Espero que a dos autores que andei lendo passe também o_o''...

CJ, a pseudo-ficwritter traumatizada D:''...


End file.
